Cardfight! Vanguard: 王の中の王
by FanOfKings
Summary: Shu Ryuga is a major loner, Mirai Tekka is a delinquent, and Sora Hagane is a rich prodigy. Due to a series of connected events, these three become a team together. Will they rise to the challenge to become true vanguards, or will they just crash and burn? *Note: 王の中の王 stands for King of Kings
1. Ride 1

Cardfight! Vanguard is copyrighted to Bushiroad. I only own the storyline.

* * *

In the near future, TCG is very popular. The most popular one is known as Cardfight! Vanguard. In this game, humans are transported to the planet Cray, where they battle as and alongside creatures of different origins, known as units. In this story, three humans shall have battles both on Cray and here on Earth as they try to rise up and become true vanguards, for this is…

 **Cardfight! Vanguard:** **王の中の王**

* * *

-Opening Song-

tsuyosa wo motometa mujakisa ga naze  
hagayui kizuna wo azawarau youni  
hanarete shimatta kokoro wa ima mo  
kienai itami wo kakushi motta mama

doko de machigatta no darou  
hikikaesenai yume no tochuu de

kotae wa itsuka wakarusa  
kachi tsuzukeru koto de shoumei shiyou  
koukai wo nuguu tameni  
tsuranuke, mou nani karamo nido to nige wa shinai

* * *

Ride 1: An Emperor Descends

In a park, a dirty blonde, red-eyed, 15 year-old boy wearing a black hoodie, grey jeans, black socks and black and goldenrod sneakers was lying down on a bench, listen to music on his grey headphones, which had a distinctive red lightning bolt design on the ear part. Once the song was done, the boy sat up, but his headphones on his neck and took in the fresh air. From a distance, he could see two guys his age torturing a 12 year old boy with brown hair, amber eyes, wearing a yellow t-shirt, cargo pants, white socks and white and blue shoes.

"Oy, give me back my Vowing Sword Dragon," The 12 year old begged frantically while jumping up, trying to retrieve his just out of reach card.

"Sorry, but due to the rules we agreed upon, this card is now property of the Sanctuary Gang," Bully #1 replied. He was tall, skinny, and had long green hair. He was also the one holding the card.

"I never agreed to those terms."

"You challenged to fight with us. That's good enough for us." Bully #2 stated. He had short black hair and was shorter but more well built.

"So this is what has become of the world of Vanguard, huh?" The blonde muttered to himself. He then decided to pay them no heed and pulled out, from the deck holder attached to his jeans, his own vanguard deck. He looked through his cards one-by-one. However, he accidently dropped one of his cards. As he stood to pick it up, he noticed the two bullies running towards his direction, the elementary school boy running after them. Just as Bully #1 was about to step on it, the blonde did the first thing that came to his mind.

He kicked him.

To be precise, he gave #1 a side kick to the solar plexus, causing the bully to fly a few inches to the ground, dropping the card he was holding in the process.

"Are you O.K., man," The other bully exclaimed as he went to his fallen comrade, attempting to help his up.

"What in Cray was that for!?" Bully #1 yelled out as he was getting up. He saw that the blonde ignored him and pick up his card, and he got a good look at the card itself. The elementary schooler went up and picked up his own card.

"My Vowing Sword Dragon." He looked towards his supposed savior, putting his card back into his deck.

"Sorry about that," the blonde apologized to Bully #1 as he made his way out.

"Wait," Bully #1 yelled out.

The blonde stopped and turned around. "What."

"That's quite the rare card you have in your possession."

"So?"

"Soooo…" The boy smirked "I'd like to challenge you to a cardfight. How about it?"

"Sure," the blond agreed, despite the fact that he knows what would happen if he were to lose. Both the blond and the bully moved to a card table, all prepared and set up. They set their first vanguard down, put their g-units face down on the g-zone, shuffled each other's decks, set their decks down on to the deck zone, and draw five cards from their decks. They were now ready. They both imaged themselves as astral bodies on the planet Cray, in the badlands of the Dragon Empire.

"Stand up... Vanguard!"

"Shining Knight, Millius" The bully reappeared, now wearing the clothing of the unit on his vanguard circle.

"Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid" A small, brown dragon replaced the blonde on his side.

"I'll go. Draw. I ride Knight of Shield Bash. Millius moves back." The bully was now wearing the armor of his new vanguard while Millius appeared behind him. "I end my turn."

"Draw. Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid, ride. Volt Knuckle moves back" A different dragon, red, with metal parts all over its back and tail and wearing part of an egg shell on its head, appeared on the vanguard circle while Volt Knuckle reappeared on another part of the battlefield. "Egghelm Dracokid attacks the vanguard." (7000)

"No guard."

"Drive check" The blonde took the top card of his deck and turned it face-up.

 **[Drive Check: Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda – No trigger]**

The red dragon shot a lightning bolt from its hand toward the knight

"Damage Check" The bully took the top card of his deck and placed it face-up in the damage zone.

 **[Damage Check: Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax – No trigger]**

"That's it for me. Your move."

 **Bully: Hand: 5, Damage: 1, Soul: 0, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Knight of Shield Bash]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[Shining Knight, Millius]-[]**

 **Blonde: Hand: 6, Damage: 0, Soul: 0, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

"Draw. I ride Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot. I call Knight of Twin Sword." The bully was now wearing the clothing of Livarot while a red-haired knight in white armor appeared to his right. "Boosted by Millius, I attack with Livarot." (10000+5000=15000)

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check."

 **[Drive Check: Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

He gave a wide smile when he saw what card he got. "It must be my lucky day," he says, waving the card at him like a fan. "I got a critical trigger." He pushed the card towards his opponent's face. "Power goes to Twin Sword, while the extra critical is for my vanguard."

Livarot jumped up and sliced through Egghelm with all four of his light sabers.

 **[Damage Check: Dragonic Kaiser Crimson – No trigger, Dragonic Deathscythe – No trigger]**

"Twin Swords shall continue the assault." (9000+5000=14000)

"No guard."

The red-haired knight cut through Egghelm with little effort thanks to his two swords.

 **[Damage Check: Plasma Dance Dragon – Critical Trigger]**

"Turn End."

 **Bully: Hand: 5, Damage: 1, Soul: 1, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot]-[Knight of Twin Sword]**

 **Back Row: []-[Shining Knight, Millius]-[]**

 **Blonde: Hand: 6, Damage: 3, Soul: 0, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

"The damage is one to three. You've got this man," Bully #2 exclaimed, which #1 replied with a Cheshire grin.

The 12 year old was also watching this fight, and looked towards the blond with a worried look.

"Stand and draw. Wyvern Strike, Bargs, ride." An orange winged dragon replaced Egghelm on the vanguard circle. "Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda, call." An orange serpentine dragon with large cannons on its back appeared in front of Volt Knuckle. "I attack you with my vanguard." (10000)

"No guard."

"Drive check."

 **[Drive Trigger: Rising Phoenix – No trigger]**

The winged dragon coated itself in electricity and crashed into the opponent's vanguard.

 **[Damage Trigger: Knight of Shield Bash – No trigger]**

"Boosted by Volt Knuckle, Garuda." (9000+5000=14000)

"I guard with Laurel Knight, Sicilus." (10000+5000=15000)

The serpentine dragon fired its cannons at Livarot, but a green-haired young knight appeared out of nowhere and took the brute of the attack, protecting his vanguard, and disappeared once his job was done.

"Turn End."

 **Bully: Hand: 4, Damage: 2, Soul: 1, Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: []-[Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot]-[Knight of Twin Sword]**

 **Back Row: []-[Shining Knight, Millius]-[]**

 **Blonde: Hand: 6, Damage: 3, Soul: 1, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Wyvern Strike, Bargs]-[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

"Hah, the damage is two to three. And now it's my turn. You can't possibly catch up," Bully #1 gloated.

"Last time I checked, we were having a cardfight, not a conversation." The blond stated.

"Tch, how cheeky. Stand and draw. I ride Knight of Greatspear."

The bully was now wearing Greatspear's armor and wielding his spear.

"Greatspear's skill, when he becomes the vanguard, I can pay one counterblast and one soulblast…" He flipped one card in the damage zone and moved one card from under his vanguard to the drop zone. "… to superior call another Knight of Greatspear from my deck." The bully took his deck, picked out a Knight of Greatspear, placed it on a rearguard circle, and shuffled his deck before placing it back down on the deck zone. "I call Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax." A young, green-haired warrior wearing Arabian-styled clothing appeared behind Knight of Twin Sword. "I attack with my rearguard Knight of Greatspear." (11000)

"Egghelm Dracokid guards that." (10000+5000=15000)

The dragon wearing an eggshell appeared in Greatspear's path, preventing him from reaching his target.

"Boost by Millius, my vanguard shall tear your dragon to shreds." (11000+5000=16000)

"No guard."

"Twin drive."

 **[Drive trigger: Techgal – No trigger, Knight of Fragment – No trigger]**

The other Greatspear jumped over Egghelm and struck Bargs down.

 **[Damage Trigger: Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura – No trigger]**

"Boosted by Felax, Twin Sword shall continue the assault." (9000+8000=17000)

"No guard."

The red-haired knight struck his twin blades at the opposing vanguard once again.

 **[Damage Trigger: Mighty Bolt Dragoon – No trigger]**

"Turn end."

 **Bully: Hand: 5, Damage: 2 (1 flipped), Soul: 1, Drop: 2**

 **Front Row: [Knight of Greatspear]-[Knight of Greatspear]-[Knight of Twin Sword]**

 **Back Row: []-[Shining Knight, Millius]-[Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax]**

 **Blonde: Hand: 5, Damage: 5, Soul: 1, Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: []-[Wyvern Strike, Bargs]-[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

"Ha ha ha ha. Two to five. You really messed up during this turn… no wait, when you agreed to my challenge. You should have just walked away but noooooo… you just had to say yes." #1 gloated.

"You tell him. This is going to be easy," #2 exclaimed.

" _Is he gonna be alright,_ " the 12 year old thought.

"Stand and Draw." The blonde ignored the comments and began his turn. He pulled out one of the cards in his hand and looked at it, showing a small smile on his face. Suddenly, on Cray, the storm clouds started to appear out of nowhere, bringing forth thunder and lightning on the battlefield. The Royal Paladin units looked worried while the Narukami units were pretty much unphased. "Break the chains which hold you down! Appear on the battlefield like a flash of lightning, almighty emperor of thunder! Ride the Vanguard! My very soul… Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion!"

A lightning bolt struck Bargs and in his place, a vermillion dragon appears with a halberd on one hand and a vajra on the other.

"Dragonic Kaiser… Vermillion," the little boy exclaimed.

"How does he have such an old card?" Bully #2 gasped, obviously surprised about his choice of unit. However, #1 wasn't surprised in the least, instead smirking, still thinking that he was gonna win.

"Even if you use such a rare unit, there's no way you can…"

"Generation zone… release!" He interrupted the bully and placed on card from his hand to the drop zone **[Dragonic Kaiser Crimson- Grade 3]** "Stride Generation! Lightning Dragon Knight, Zorras" the blonde reappeared on cray, wielding an axe in hand and riding an orange dragon. "Call, Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura, Rising Phoenix." A serpentine dragon wielding a naginata appeared on Zorras left while a phoenix appears behind the serpentine dragon. "Rising's skill, I soulblast two to draw one card. Zorras cuts down your vanguard." (26000)

"No guard."

"Triple Drive."

 **[Drive Trigger: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion – No trigger, Deity of Love Kama – Heal Trigger, Mighty Bolt Dragoon – No trigger]**

"Heal trigger. Power to Garuda, and I heal 1 damage."

The orange dragon flew towards the opposing vanguard and once it was close enough, the rider struck the knight down with his axe.

"Damage check."

 **[Damage Trigger: Laurel Knight, Sicilus – No trigger]**

"Zorras' skill, Knight of Twin Sword is retired, and I bind two cards from your drop zone."

Zorras shot a lightning bolt from his axe at Twin Sword, removing him from the battlefield.

"Chatura, attack the vanguard." (8000+3000+5000=16000)

Chatura sliced Greatspear down with its naginata.

 **[Damage Trigger: Aurashooter Dragon – No trigger]**

"Garuda!" (9000+5000+5000=19000)

Garuda then blasted the opposing vanguard with its cannons.

 **[Damage Trigger: Knight of Twin Sword – No trigger]**

"Turn End. Zorras returns to the g-zone."

 **Bully: Hand: 5, Damage: 5 (1 flipped), Soul: 1, Drop: 1, Bind: 2**

 **Front Row: [Knight of Greatspear]-[Knight of Greatspear]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[Shining Knight, Millius]-[Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax]**

 **Blonde: Hand: 6, Damage: 4, Soul: 0, Drop: 4**

 **Front Row: [Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura]-[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion]-[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda]**

 **Back Row: [Rising Phoenix]-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

" _Damn, how did turn the tables so fast,_ " Bully #1 though as he stood his units and drew his card. "No matter, this is as far as you go. Generation Zone… release!" **[Knight of Greatspear – Grade 3]** "Stride Generation! Divine Knight of Flashing Flames, Samuel!"

The bully was now wearing silver armor and riding a Pegasus.

"I call Knight of Fragment and Techgal." A knight and dog wearing silver armor appeared on different parts of the bully's side of the field. "Samuel's skill, I can deal you one point of damage."

Samuel pointed his sword at Vermillion and fired a beam of flames at the dragon.

 **[Damage Trigger: Wyvern Strike, Bargs – No trigger]**

"Boosted by Millius, Samuel will finish you off." (26000+5000=31000)

The Pegasus flew up as the rider gathered flames on his sword, extending its reach. The knight then brought down the sword of flames on the dragon. At first, the knight though the dragon was finished until smoke cleared. Then he saw a belly dancer in front of Vermillion. Back on Earth, the bully was pissed that the blonde managed to put down a perfect guard. (Null)

"Tch! You just got lucky. Triple Drive."

 **[Drive Trigger: Knight of Flash – Critical trigger, Aurashooter Dragon – No trigger, Laurel Knight, Sicilus – No trigger]**

"Critical Trigger, all effects go to Knight of Fragment. Boosted by Felax, Knight of Fragment will finish the job." (9000+2000+5000+8000=24000)

"Malevolent Djinn, Rising Phoenix, guard!" (11000+10000+5000=26000)

While Fragment was rushing towards Vermillion, a red genie and a phoenix stood in his way. He managed to cut them down but when Vermillion brought his bladed spear down he was forced to retreat.

"THIS AIN'T OVER! FAR FROM IT! KNIGHT OF GREATSPEAR ATTACKS! WITH TECHGAL'S SKILL, HE GETS POWER +8000!" (11000+8000=19000)

"I guard with Kama." (11000+10000=21000)

Greatspear jumped up high, hoping to pierce through Vermillion. However, a blonde noble appeared below him, but Greatspear was able to cut down the noble. However, it gave Vermillion enough time to create a field of electricity to block Greatspear's attack. On earth, everybody was surprised that the blonde managed to protect himself against that onslaught.

"Is it over now?" The blonde asked with a poker face.

"Tch. Turn… End" Bully #1 muttered, disappointed.

 **Bully: Hand: 6, Damage: 5 (3 flipped), Soul: 0, Drop: 2, Bind: 3**

 **Front Row: [Knight of Greatspear]-[Knight of Greatspear]-[Knight of Fragment]**

 **Back Row: [Techgal]-[Shining Knight, Millius]-[Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax]**

 **Blonde: Hand: 1, Damage: 5, Soul: 0, Drop: 9**

 **Front Row: [Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura]-[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion]-[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda]**

 **Back Row: [Rising Phoenix]-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

"You may have escaped this turn, but know this; there is no way you can survive my next turn."

"If you have a next turn, that is."

"Huh? Did I hear you right? You think you're gonna beat me this turn. Keep dreaming." Despite all of his big talk, his left arm was shaking vigorously, which his friend noticed.

"Oi, you alright?"

"Of course I am! Look who you're talking to!" Bully #1 replied as he tries to stop the shaking with his right hand, but to no avail. The sight of this made the blond give a small smirk before returning to his poker face.

(A/N: Cue Kai no Theme)

"Stand and draw. Generation zone… release!" **[Mighty Bolt Dragoon – Grade 1-3]** "Reverberate, Roar of thunder! Echo a distant cry that never made it to the faraway future! Stride Generation! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Warning!"

A crimson and electric green dragon appeared on the battlefield, wielding a large silver lance on one hand. As it appeared, the wind picked up and the storm became even more vicious.

"Warning's Generation Break, It can attack all of your front row units in one attack. Take them down, Warning Thunderbolt!" (26000)

"I guard with a perfect guard!" (Null)

"Triple Drive."

 **[Drive Trigger: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion – No trigger, Dragonic Deathscythe – No trigger, Malevolent Djinn – Critical trigger]**

"All effects go to Garuda."

Warning struck down Knight of Fragment with his spear, then blasted the rearguard Knight of Greatspear with a bolt of lightning. However, before it could attack the vanguard, a blonde mage appeared and created a shield that blocked the attempt.

"Phew, that was close," Bully #1 sighed in relief.

"That was just a warning shot," the blond stated, making Bully #1 jump a bit. "Warning's other skill activate. When its attack hit, 2 of my units gain power +5000."

"But you didn't even hit my vanguard. Unless…" He looked towards his drop zone. More specifically at the rearguards that were just retired. "Aw dang!"

"I hit two of your units, meaning that all of my rearguards get power +5000." The two spectators looked at the blonde in both awe and fear, while the blonde's opponent just looked like he was going to faint at any second. "Boosted by Volt Knuckle, Garuda attacks." (9000+5000+5000+5000+3000+5000=32000)

"As if I'll take an attack with that amount of critical! I guard with Epona, Knight of Flash, and Knight of Shield Bash!" (11000+10000+10000+5000=36000)

Garuda fired its cannons at Greatspear, but 3 knight appeared and took the hit for him.

"Chatura!" (8000+3000+5000+5000+5000=26000)

"No guard!"

Chatura raised its naginata towards Greatspear and fired a lightning bolt towards him, hitting its mark.

 **[Damage Check: Air Raid Lion – Critical trigger]**

(A/N: End theme here)

"It's my win."

"Just who are you anyway!?" Bully #2 said, as #1 was paralyzed in shock.

"Shu. Shu Ryuga."

"We won't forget this! Let's go man."

"… Huh… Yea!" After #1 picked up his cards, both of them ran out of there like there's no tomorrow.

After watching those two run away, Shu sighed, put his cards back into his deck case and walked away. The amber-eye boy simply just watched him leave and said something to no one in particular.

"Amazing."

* * *

-Ending Song-

Anokoro mada nani mo shirazu ni muchū ni natte kādo o kasane

Atarimae ni kawasu egao no mabushi-sa mo yorokobi mo motte ita

Kodokuna tatakai no naka de oretachi ga mi teta no wa

Kitto onaji hibi, Onaji kiokudattakara

Iwanakute mo kikanakute mo ima kōshite i rareru dake de

Umeyouga nai kūhaku sae issho ni itatte wakaru

Mae o muite korekara mo oretachi wa tomoni ikou shōri mezashite

* * *

"So, you lost, huh?" A feminine voice said.

"I wouldn't say lost…"

"It was some blonde hair kid with a Narukami deck who beat him," #2 stated, causing #1 to look at him with a surprised expression. "Said his name was Shu Ryuga."

"Shu Ryuga, huh? Sounds… interesting."

* * *

Thanks for reading

Opening: Kibou no Shoumei

Ending: Mae o Muite


	2. Ride 2

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

On a Monday afternoon, Shu was walking down a street. This time, he was wearing the average middle school boy's uniform, but gray. However, his jacket was open and revealed that he still wore his black hoodie underneath. With headphones on his neck and his bag hanging over his shoulder, he was planning on heading home until two familiar faces appeared before him.

"Oy, heading home," the black haired one said.

"Yea," Shu replied. "What do you guys want?"

"You know what we want," the green haired one stated.

"…You want to lose against me in another vanguard match?" Shu calmly retorted.

"That was just a fluke! If we fought again, I would totally beat you!"

"Dude, please calm down. Don't forget why we were sent here for."

The green haired guy took in a large breath and once he exhaled, he mellowed out and starting speaking again. "It's a vanguard fight we want but not with me."

"Our leader is the one who wants to face you."

"Oh, the leader of the Sanctuary Gang wants to fight me." Shu developed a smirk on his face. "Interesting."

* * *

-Opening Song-

tsuyosa wo motometa mujakisa ga naze  
hagayui kizuna wo azawarau youni  
hanarete shimatta kokoro wa ima mo  
kienai itami wo kakushi motta mama

doko de machigatta no darou  
hikikaesenai yume no tochuu de

kotae wa itsuka wakarusa  
kachi tsuzukeru koto de shoumei shiyou  
koukai wo nuguu tameni  
tsuranuke, mou nani karamo nido to nige wa shinai

* * *

Ride 2: The Leader of the Sanctuary

"Are you really telling me the truth Takeru?" A red-haired, 12 year old girl in a pink dress was currently in the park, talking to the boy, who name was apparently Takeru, who saw Shu fight the other day.

"Yes Nena, I'm telling you the truth," Takeru replied.

"I don't know. A mysterious Narukami player taking down a member of the Sanctuary Gang seems a bit too farfetched to me."

"Why won't you believe me!?" Takeru was just about to give up when he saw Shu following two familiar members of the Sanctuary Gang. "Look behind you, it's him."

Nena looked at the direction Takeru was pointing at, and saw the same thing he was looking at. "That's him? What's he doing with two members of the Sanctuary Gang?"

"I don't know. Let's follow him."

They went after them, and after a few close calls, they followed them to a place underneath a freeway. There were more Sanctuary Gang members there so they decided to hide behind a nearby rusty car.

Once they stopped, Shu saw that he was surrounded. But it didn't seem to faze him in the least. "If I have to beat all of you just to fight your leader, how about you stop standing around and wasting my time."

"What was that!?"

"You'll pay for that!"

"Before the boss gets to you, we'll finish you off!" All of them brought out their decks and were raring for a fight, until…

"Oy, stand back. He's my prey." A loud and feminine voice resonated, causing all of the gang members to hastily put back their deck. Then, they opened up a passage way, stiffening up like soldier. From this man made human passageway came a slender female who looked to be the same age as Shu. She had pink eyes and purple hair which covered one of her eyes, her left one to be exact, tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a white button-up, a black jacket tied like a cape, black skirt attached to stockings, and black boots.

"She's the boss?" Nena said, confused.

"So, I'm guessing you're the boss," Shu asked, unfazed.

"Yea," she replied. "Name's Mirai Tekka. I guess you weren't expecting a girl to run the Sanctuary Gang."

"I usually don't have any expectations on these kinds of thing. So, why are you ordering your guys to take other people's cards?"

"Huh, what was that punk? You can't just talk to our leader like that!" The familiar green one went up and decided to give Shu a piece of his mind.

"Calm down Toru," his black haired friend said.

"As if, Zako."

"Didn't I tell you to stand back," Mirai scolded, causing the familiar green haired member, now known as Toru, to stiffen and go back without another word. Then she turned her attention back to Shu. "You really are an interesting person, Shu Ryuga. Really, I don't actually care what my guys do. Just as long as I have fun and gain territory, it's fine by me."

"I see. If that's the case, there's no point in continuing this conversation."

"I agree. Let's vanguard!"

Two gang members carried a standing vanguard table in front of the two. Everybody came around to watch the fight, including Nena and Takeru, who came in closer and hid behind an oddly placed shrub which luckily gave them a good view of the fight. After finishing the preparations, both of Shu and Mirai were ready to fight. They were both astral bodies on Cray, now in a temple within the United Sanctuary.

"Stand up… Vanguard!" They both exclaimed as they turned over their first vanguard.

"Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid." The small, brown dragon reappeared on Shu's side of the field.

"Little Witch, LuLu." A small girl in red and white clothing handling a scepter appeared on Mirai's side. However, unlike the card art, it had pink eyes instead of yellow, purple hair instead of pink, and has a tuft of hair extending to cover her left eye. "Usually the expression is "ladies first," but I think I'll let you go first."

"Thanks," Shu replies as he draws his card. "Mighty Bolt Dragoon, ride. Volt Knuckle moves back." Shu appears on Cray, wearing the clothes of his new vanguard while Volt Knuckle jumps back to another part of the battlefield. "That's it for me. It's your move."

"Alright then," she says as she draws her own card. "I ride Emerald Witch, LaLa." This time Mirai appears on Cray, wearing the clothes of her vanguard. "I call Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai." A brown haired shrine priest wielding a machine gun appears next to LaLa. "I attack with Tsunagai." (8000)

"I don't guard."

Tsunagai fires his machine gun at Mighty Bolt.

 **[Damage Trigger: Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura – No trigger]**

"This time my vanguard is coming in." (7000)

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check."

 **[Drive Trigger: Battle Sister, Glace – No trigger]**

LaLa casted a spell which caused multiple green beams to fire from her staff to Mighty Bolt.

 **[Damage Trigger: Rising Phoenix – No trigger]**

"My turn's over."

 **Shu: Hand: 5, Damage: 2, Soul: 0, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Mighty Bolt Dragoon]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

 **Miari: Hand: 5, Damage: 0, Soul: 1, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: [Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai]-[Emerald Witch, LaLa]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[]**

"Draw. Dragonic Deathscythe, ride." Mighty Bolt Dragoon is replaced by a crimson dragon wielding an energy scythe with a black handle. "Deathscythe's counterblast, I retire Tsunagai." Deathscythe fires a wave of electric energy at Tsunagai, removing him from the battlefield. "I call Bargs." An orange winged dragon appears in front of Volt Knuckle. "Deathscythe attacks." (9000)

"Come at me."

"Drive check."

 **[Drive Trigger: Crown Holder Dragon – No trigger]**

Deathscythe swung its scythe at LaLa, cutting through her easily.

 **[Damage Trigger: Silent Tom – No trigger]**

"Now, boosted by Volt Knuckle, I attack with Bargs." (10000+5000=15000)

"I don't guard."

Bargs coated itself in electricity and did multiple barrel rolls towards LaLa, eventually whacking her with one of its wings.

 **[Damage Trigger: Rose Red Witch, CuCu – No trigger]**

"Turn end."

 **Shu: Hand: 5, Damage: 2 (2 flipped), Soul: 1, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Dragonic Deathscythe]-[Wyvern Strike, Bargs]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

 **Miari: Hand: 5, Damage: 2, Soul: 1, Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: []-[Emerald Witch, LaLa]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[]**

"Retiring my rearguards already, huh? However it won't be that easy to finish me off." Mirai stated.

"It would be boring if it was." Shu replied.

"In that case, I better kick things up a notch. Let's go, stand and draw. I ride Battle Sister, Tarte. Then I call another Tarte." On Cray, Mirai, was now wearing the clothes of her new vanguard while a nun wearing the same but lighter clothing appeared next to her. "I attack you with my rearguard Battle Sister." (10000)

"I guard with Djinn of Paranoia." (9000+5000=14000)

The rearguard Tarte fired a rocket launcher at Deathscythe but a genie appeared and snapped his finger, causing him and the rocket to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Now my vanguard is attacking." (10000)

"No guard."

"Drive check."

 **[Damage Trigger: Nebula Witch, NoNo – Stand trigger]**

"Got it, stand trigger! I give all of the effects to my rearguard Battle Sister, Tarte."

Her vanguard fired her own rocket at Deathscythe, this time hitting its mark while her rearguard was able to reload her rocket launcher.

 **[Damage Trigger: Dragon Dancer, Anastasia – No trigger]**

"My rearguard Tarte attacks once more." (10000+5000=15000)

Shu looked over his hand before he made his decision. "No guard."

While Deathscythe was recovering from the first rocket, another one came and hit it.

 **[Damage Trigger: Dragonic Kaiser Crimson – No trigger]**

"I'm done this time. Your move."

 **Shu: Hand: 4, Damage: 4 (2 flipped), Soul: 1, Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: []-[Dragonic Deathscythe]-[Wyvern Strike, Bargs]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

 **Mirai: Hand: 5, Damage: 2, Soul: 2, Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: []-[Battle Sister, Tarte]-[Battle Sister, Tarte]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[]**

"That our boss for ya," Toru exclaimed.

"She doesn't rely on luck, instead forcing the triggers to come to her." Zako continued.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Nena asked.

"Of couse he is, just watch." Takeru replied.

During the time of commenting, Shu had stood his units and just drew his card. When he saw what card he drew, he cracked a little smile, a sight which caused Toru to cringe. "Image it… this is my true form," Shu declared.

"It's coming!" Takeru remarked excitedly, causing him to stand up.

"Get down!" Nena commanded as he dragged Takeru down. Luckily nobody noticed them as they were all glued to this fight.

"Break the chains which hold you down! Appear on the battlefield like a flash of lightning, almighty emperor of thunder! Ride the Vanguard! My very soul… Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion!" A bolt of lightning crashed through the roof of the temple and struck the downed Dreadscythe, and replacing it was the vermillion figure of Shu's favorite card. "Rising Phoenix, call." Behind Vermillion came a phoenix. "Rising's soulblast, I draw one. Call, Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda, Crown Holder Dragon." Next to Vermillion came a familiar serpentine dragon with cannon on its back and behind it an orange-red dragon with yellow horns appeared. "Boosted by Rising, Vermillion attacks your vanguard." (11000+5000=16000)

"Come at me."

"Twin drive check."

 **[Drive Trigger: Dragonic Kaiser Crimson – No trigger, Plasma Dance Dragon – Critical trigger]**

"Critical trigger. Power to Garuda, and critical to Vermillion." Vermillion fired a bolt of lightning from its halberd at Tarte, causing her to crash into the base of the statue behind her.

 **[Damage Trigger: Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo – No trigger,** **Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai – No trigger]**

"Crown Holder Dragon's skill, whenever my vanguard with Kaiser in its name makes a successful attack, it and another unit gets Power +2000 each. I choose Garuda."

"Tch," was Mirai's only reply to this sudden power up.

"Boosted by Volt Knuckle, Bargs attacks your rearguard Tarte." (10000+5000=15000)

"NoNo guards that attempt." (10000+10000=20000)

Bargs covered itself in electricity and attempted to crash into the Tarte that was still standing. However, a blue witch came in between them and created a magic shield that blocked Bargs.

"Boosted by Crown Holder, Garuda!" (9000+5000+2000+7000+2000=25000)

"No guard."

While Tarte finally got off the statue, Garuda blasted her merciless with its cannon, causing the statue to fall on top of her.

 **[Damage Trigger: Silent Tom – No trigger]**

"Garuda's skill, I flip over one card in my damage zone. Turn end."

 **Shu: Hand: 4, Damage: 4 (1 flipped), Soul: 0, Drop: 3**

 **Front Row: [Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda]-[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion]-[Wyvern Strike, Bargs]**

 **Back Row: [Crown Holder Dragon]-[Rising Phoenix]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

 **Mirai: Hand: 4, Damage: 5, Soul: 2, Drop: 2**

 **Front Row: []-[Battle Sister, Tarte]-[Battle Sister, Tarte]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[]**

"Five damage before I reach grade 3. A bit aggressive, don't you think?"

"Well I had to repay you for the 4 damage you gave me earlier."

"I see. However, I don't plan on letting you deal me anymore damage! It's my turn, stand and draw!"

"Oy, Zako, have you ever seen our leader been this excited in a fight before?" Toru asked.

"No, I haven't. Just who is Shu guy?" Zako replied.

"Envelop the universe with your scarlet glow, great valkyrie of battle! Ride, Scarlet Witch, CoCo!" An explosion arose from under the rubble, allowing for Mirai's grade 3 to appear. However, unlike the art of the card and similar to LuLu, CoCo's eyes were pink and her hair purple, with a bang extending down over her left eye. "I activate LuLu's skill from the soul, calling it to rearguard." LuLu reappeared on the battlefield. "LuLu's other skill; I put two Oracle Think Tank units from my soul to the drop to draw one card from my deck. And now CoCo's counterblast, since I don't have any cards in the soul, I draw two cards."

"That's three cards in total!" Takeru somehow quietly exclaimed.

"That's a specialty of the Oracle Think Tank clan," Nena commented.

"Now, generation zone, release!" **[** **Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo – Grade 1-3** **]** "Stride generation! Soaring Auspicious Beast, Kirin!" Now appearing on the battlefield was a yellow creature with the body of a giraffe and the head of a dragon. "I call Battle Sister, Glace and Emerald Witch LaLa." A nun with metal gloves appeared in front of LuLu and a familiar green witch appeared behind Tarte. "LaLa's skill, with no cards in my soul, I can draw one card and then drop another. Now, boosted by LuLu, Glace attacks Vermillion. With Glace's skill, since I have no cards in the soul, she gets power +3000." (8000+3000+5000=16000)

"No guard."

Glace punched right at Vermillion's chest.

 **[Damage Trigger: Malevolent Djinn – Critical trigger]**

"Got one, critical trigger. All effects go to Vermillion.

"Kirin attacks." (25000)

"No chance. Crown Holder Dragon, Plasma Dance Dragon, guard." (16000+5000+10000=31000)

"In that case, triple drive."

 **[Drive Trigger: Rose Red Witch, CuCu – No trigger, Scarlet Witch, CoCo – No trigger, Psychic Bird – Critical trigger]**

"All effects to Tarte!"

Kirin fired a beam from its mouth at Vermillion. However, two thunder dragons appeared in front of Vermillion and created an electric forcefield that blocked the attack.

"Now, boosted by LaLa, Tarte will attack." (10000+5000+7000=22000)

"Kama will guard." (16000+10000=26000)

Tarte fired a rocket a Vermillion. But, it was intercepted by a blonde noble.

"Turn end."

 **Shu: Hand: 1, Damage: 5 (1 flipped), Soul: 0, Drop: 6**

 **Front Row: [Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda]-[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion]-[Wyvern Strike, Bargs]**

 **Back Row: [Crown Holder Dragon]-[Rising Phoenix]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

 **Mirai: Hand: 7, Damage: 5 (2 flipped), Soul: 0, Drop: 5**

 **Front Row: [Battle Sister, Glace]-[Scarlet Witch, CoCo]-[Battle Sister, Tarte]**

 **Back Row: [Little Witch, LuLu]-[]-[Emerald Witch, LaLa]**

"Stand and draw. Generation zone, release!" **[Dragonic Kaiser Crimson – Grade 3]** "Stride Generation! Lightning Dragon Knight, Zorras!" Shu reappeared on Cray, wearing the clothes of his g-unit and riding an orange thunder dragon. "Rising boosts, Zorras attacks." (26000+5000=31000)

"Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri nullifies your attack." (Null)

Zorras fired a wave of electric energy at CoCo. However, an orange haired shrine priest appeared in front of CoCo and created a shield that protected her.

"Triple Drive."

 **[Drive Trigger: Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura – No trigger, Dragon Dancer, Anastasia – No trigger, Deity of Love, Kama – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal trigger. Power to Garuda and I heal one point of damage. Bargs attacks Glace." (10000+5000=15000)

"No guard."

Bargs fired a beam of electricity at Glace, hitting its mark.

"Boosted by Crown Holder, Garuda!" (9000+5000+7000=21000)

"Psychic Bird and Battle Sister, Glace will block." (10000+10000+5000=25000)

Garuda fired its cannon. However, Glace and a yellow bird took the brute of the attack instead.

"Turn End."

 **Shu: Hand: 4, Damage: 4, Soul: 0, Drop: 8**

 **Front Row: [Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda]-[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion]-[Wyvern Strike, Bargs]**

 **Back Row: [Crown Holder Dragon]-[Rising Phoenix]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

 **Mirai: Hand: 3, Damage: 5 (2 flipped), Soul: 0, Drop: 9**

 **Front Row: []-[Scarlet Witch, CoCo]-[Battle Sister, Tarte]**

 **Back Row: [Little Witch, LuLu]-[]-[Emerald Witch, LaLa]**

"This battle has been fun Shu," Mirai stated as she stood her units. "But, there can be only one winner in the end."

"I couldn't agree more," Shu replied, cracking a smile in the process.

"Generation zone… released!" **[Scarlet Witch, CoCo – Grade 3]** "No matter what my future holds, the flower hidden in my heart will never wilt! Stride generation! Floral Witch Master, MiMi." On Cray, a new witch has appeared. Similarly to LuLu and CoCo, her eyes were pink and her hair purple, with a bang extending down over her left eye. "MiMi's skill, by discarding one witch card from my hand, I can deal your vanguard one damage."

"That's impossible!" Takeru yelled out, standing up once more.

"I told you to get down." Nena commanded, bringing Takeru down for a second time.

"You can evade damage by discarding two cards from your hand." Mirai stated.

"I'll take the damage."

 **[Damage Trigger: Djinn of Paranoia - Draw trigger]**

"Draw trigger."

"Doesn't matter! Witch MiMi's skill, that's trigger is nullified."

"Tch," was his only reply.

"There it is, the Boss' special move." One random gang member exclaimed.

"With that, this game is as good as done." Another random gang member continued.

"I call Silent Tom." A mummy in a business suit, fedora, and sunglasses appeared where glace once stood. "Boosted by LaLa, Tarte attacks." (10000+7000=17000)

"Kama guards." (11000+10000=21000)

The blonde noble appears once more to block a rocket.

"I attack you with my vanguard." (25000)

"I guard with Anastasia." (Null)

MiMi prepared to fire a beam from her staff. However, Anastasia came in between her and Vermillion, causing MiMi to stop.

"Triple drive, first check."

 **[Drive Trigger: Battle Sister, Muffin – Critical trigger]**

"Got it, critical trigger. All effects to Silent Tom. Second check."

 **[Drive Trigger: Nebula Witch, NoNo – Stand trigger]**

"Got another one. This time a stand trigger. All effects to Tarte. Third check."

 **[Drive Trigger:** **Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri – No trigger]**

"No trigger on the third check. Tarte attacks again!" (10000+5000=15000)

"Bargs intercepts." (11000+5000=16000) Tarte fired another rocket at Vermillion. This time, however, Bargs intercepted it.

"Boosted by LuLu, Silent Tom will finish this." (8000+5000+5000=18000) Mirai thought that she had won this, however…

"Deathscythe guards. Garuda intercepts." (11000+5000+5000=21000)

"Seriously!"

Tom fired two shots from his finger gun. But two thunder dragons took the shots instead of Vermillion.

"Dang. I end my turn."

 **Shu: Hand: 0, Damage: 5, Soul: 0, Drop: 12**

 **Front Row: []-[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion]-[]**

 **Back Row: [Crown Holder Dragon]-[Rising Phoenix]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

 **Mirai: Hand: 4, Damage: 5 (2 flipped), Soul: 0, Drop: 11**

 **Front Row: [Silent Tom]-[Scarlet Witch, CoCo]-[Battle Sister, Tarte]**

 **Back Row: [Little Witch, LuLu]-[]-[Emerald Witch, LaLa]**

"He was able to defend against that onslaught." Zako stated.

"Nobody has ever done that before." Toru remarked.

"I knew he would make it." Takeru said.

"However his hand…" Nena commented, "is at zero."

While the others were talking, Shu stood his units and just drew his card. When he saw what card he drew, he cracked a little smile.

(A/N: Cue Kai's Determination)

"Generation zone… released! "Reverberate, roar of thunder! Echo a distant cry that never made it to the faraway future! Stride generation! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Warning!

The red and electric green dragon reappeared on Cray, brimming with electricity.

"I move Crown Holder Dragon and Volt Knuckle Dracokid to the front row. Now, Warning's generation break. I can attack your entire front row in one attack. Lightning that strikes down an entire generation in a flash! Thunder that signals the end of an era! Let's go, Warning Thunderbolt!" (26000+5000=31000)

"Ame-no-Sagiri!" (Null)

Warning fired off lightning bolts at CoCo, however. Ame-no-Sagiri appeared and created a shield to protect CoCo. But, the lightning reflected off the shield, hitting both Tom and Tarte and breaking the support pillars, causing the building to collapse.

"Warning's skill activate, I can give two of my rearguards power +5000 when its attack hits. It hit twice, so both Crown Holder and Volt Knuckle get power +10000."

" _No problem, I can still guard,_ " Mirai thought.

"Now Crown Holder's skill, whenever my vanguard with Kaiser makes a successful attack, I can give it and another rearguard power +2000. Since Warning hit twice, Crown Holder and Volt Knuckle get another power +4000." Everybody around him had a shocked expression on his/her face, including Mirai. She however, regained her composure quickly, looked at her hand and sighed. "Shall I continue?"

"Why would you ask such a thing," was her reply.

Shu cracked a smile. "Good answer. Volt Knuckle!" (5000+5000+5000+2000+2000=19000)

Mirai simply shrugged her shoulder, a sign that she wasn't going to guard. On Cray, the small brown dracokid , powered up by both Warning and Crown Holder, fired a beam of electricity at CoCo, hitting her straight on.

 **[Damage Trigger: Scarlet Witch, CoCo – No trigger]**

(A/N: end theme here)

"Impossible," one random gang member commented.

"Awesome," Takeru exclaimed.

"I can't believe he took down the leader of the Sanctuary gang," Nena remarked.

Other than these small comments, there was silence, until…

"He he he he he… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Mirai started to laugh, causing everybody else except Shu to look at her with a surprised expression. "I haven't had a cardfight of that caliber in forever!"

"Same here," Shu stated.

"I still can't believe I lost. However, I won't lose next time, Shu Ryuga."

"I'll take your challenge any time, Mirai Tekka." After saying that, he took his cards and his bag and simply left. Nena and Takeru then tiptoed out from their hiding place and made it outside, where they saw Shu walking away towards the sunset.

"Just who is that guy anyway?" Nena asked.

"I'm not sure myself," Takeru stated. "But I do know this. He's strong."

* * *

-Ending Song-

Anokoro mada nani mo shirazu ni muchū ni natte kādo o kasane

Atarimae ni kawasu egao no mabushi-sa mo yorokobi mo motte ita

Kodokuna tatakai no naka de oretachi ga mi teta no wa

Kitto onaji hibi, Onaji kiokudattakara

Iwanakute mo kikanakute mo ima kōshite i rareru dake de

Umeyouga nai kūhaku sae issho ni itatte wakaru

Mae o muite korekara mo oretachi wa tomoni ikou shōri mezashite

* * *

The next day, a shadowy silhouette was looking through the vanguard forums until he saw something that caught his eye. "Sanctuary Gang leader defeated by mysterious Narukami player… intriguing."

* * *

Thanks for reading

Sorry, I won't be able to post stories for a while due to a family trip. But once I get back, expect something great.


	3. Ride 3

I'm back, here's the new chapter

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

The following day, in the afternoon, inside a card shop, Toru and Zako were playing each other when…

"Excuse me." Both of them turned towards direction of the voice to find a young teen around their age (15) standing before them. He had straight black hair and gray eyes hidden by silver-framed glasses was wearing a black dress shirt, white trousers with a black belt, white socks and black dress shoes. "Do you two know about the narukami player who defeated your leader," He politely asked.

"Maybe… what's it to ya?" Toru retorted.

"I'm simply just curious," the mysterious stranger replied

"If you want to know, you have to beat the both of us in a vanguard fight." Zako declared.

"That can be arranged." As the stranger said this, he pushed his glasses, hiding his eyes due to the glare

* * *

-Opening Song-

tsuyosa wo motometa mujakisa ga naze  
hagayui kizuna wo azawarau youni  
hanarete shimatta kokoro wa ima mo  
kienai itami wo kakushi motta mama

doko de machigatta no darou  
hikikaesenai yume no tochuu de

kotae wa itsuka wakarusa  
kachi tsuzukeru koto de shoumei shiyou  
koukai wo nuguu tameni  
tsuranuke, mou nani karamo nido to nige wa shinai

* * *

Ride 3: The Prodigy's Assault

At the same time, Shu was sitting on a park bench, looking over his deck when…

"Oy, Shu Ryuga." He looked up to find Takeru, who he recognizes as the kid who had his card nearly taken, and Nena, who he doesn't recognize, in front of him. "My name is Takeru Bofu, and I want you to train me," He declared

"Train you?" Shu repeated, obviously not getting what he's saying.

"Yea, I want you to train me in the usage of a narukami deck."

"… Get someone else to do it." Shu replied

"I told you he wouldn't do it," Nena said

"Be quiet Nena," Takeru replied, before he noticed Shu stand and walk away. "Wait! If you won't train me, then fight me instead."

Once Shu heard that, he turned around and pulled out his deck. "That I can do," he said.

It wasn't a long fight.

"Damage check, no trigger. I lost," Takeru said as he placed the sixth and final damage into his damage zone.

"Saw that coming," Nena stated.

"I just don't know what I'm doing wrong," Takeru whined.

"…Not aggressive enough," Shu suddenly told Takeru this before picking up his cards and leaving, causing the two children to turn their heads towards him.

"What does that mean?" Nena asked to no one in particular. Takeru simply just stared at his cards intently, trying to figure out what Shu meant.

As Shu was walking, he was trying to figure out why he said that. The only answer he could come up with was that he was reminded of the past because of him, which is something he usually didn't like to do.

* * *

Back at the card shop

"Too strong," Toru said

"We couldn't do anything," Zako added. Zako was sitting on the floor, deck in hand, looking dejected. Toru had the same look, but was standing up next to a cardfight table, with six damage in his damage zone.

"Now, about your end of the deal." the stanger asked as he put his deck away.

* * *

The next day, Shu just got out of school and was planning on heading home when Zako came out and stopped him.

"How did you know I go here?" Shu asked.

"Recognized the uniform," Zako replied. "Anyway, here." He handed Shu a white envelope

"… What's this?"

"Open it and find out." After that Zako ran off before Shu could ask anything more.

Shu was confused on what just happened but decided to open the envelope anyway. Inside was a letter:

 _Dear Shu Ryuga_

 _I heard about your recent victory against the Sanctuary Gang's leader and I have to say I'm impressed. I'd like to test that strength of yours up close. Let's fight a Trade Kings_

 _Sincerely_

 _A fellow Vanguard fighter_

After reading the letter, Shu looked at the back to find directions to Trade Kings. After little debate, he set off.

* * *

After a while, he found the place he was looking for. It looked more like a warehouse, with a neon sign that said TRADE KINGS over the door. He went inside, and found a huge number of cardfight tables. He decided to go up to the counter (which was thankfully near the door, and talk to the old man at the counter.

"Hey, do you know anything about who sent this?" Shu asked, placing the letter on the counter.

"That would be me." Shu turned around to find the same mysterious stranger who defeated Toru and Zako. "You must be Shu Ryuga."

"Yea, and you are?"

"My name is Sora Hagane. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same. So where are we going to fight. From where I'm standing, there are no open tables."

"No worries, I've got that covered. Follow me." Shu simply just shrugged and went with him. Shu followed Sora to a door, and when he opened, Shu saw a entirely white room and at opposite ends, two small black pillars.

"…A GIRS system? But why is it here?"

"My family set it up. They franchise Trade Kings and when business was booming, help set a GIRS right here."

Shu replied with a whistle

"I know, pretty impressive," he said with a laugh. "But enough talk, shall we begin." Once their conversation was done, they each went to one of the pillars. Once there, they placed their deck on their respective pillar. The decks then went inside the pillar

"Now, who is going to choose our location?" Sora asked.

"Since it's your family who set this up, how about you choose." Shu replied

"Thank you." After that, he started moving the roulette, causing the scenery inside to room to change multiple times until he picked one. It was a city in Star Gate, with skyscrapers and multiple lights so bright they could reach another galaxy. After that, a holographic vanguard mat manifested itself from the pillar with the first vanguard already face down on the vanguard circle. The deck then returned from inside the pillar, right on the deck zone. They placed their right hand on their deck but instead of drawing, they simply moved their hands across their body, the cards floating with it until they were hovering over the fighter's left hand.

"Yea."

"Stand up… Vanguard!"

"Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid" A brown small dragon appeared in front of Shu.

"Metalborg, Blackboi" In front of Sora, a small, black, samurai-like robot appeared, a katana in each hand.

"Metalborgs huh. This it'll be a first." Shu stated, while Sora simply smiled.

* * *

"And I should care why?"

In the Sanctuary Gang's base, Toru was telling Mirai about the mysterious stranger (Sora) he fought.

"Look boss, the reason he fought us was to get info on that Shu Ryuga guy you fought."

"Info? Does that mean he wants to fight Shu?"

"He sent Zako out with a letter so most likely."

"Nobody takes my prey without my permission," Mirai muttered to herself. "You know where they're fighting." She asked

"Yea, some card shop known as Trade Kings."

"Take me there." After that, they headed off.

* * *

Back at the fight

 **Shu: Hand: 5, Damage: 2, Soul: 1, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Wyvern Strike, Bargs]-[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

 **Sora: Hand: 4, Damage: 2, Soul: 0, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: [Metalborg, X Blaise]-[Metalborg, Mist Ghost]-[]**

 **Back Row: [Metalborg, Blackboi]-[Metalborg, X Blaise]-[]**

"It's my turn," Sora declared. "Stand and draw. I ride Metalborg, Ur Buster." The Navy blue robot wielding a cannon was replaced by a sleek, black robot wielding a straight katana. "I call Devil Loader. Now, Blackboi's skill. I move four of my Metalborgs into the soul. Now, Superior Seek Mate!" All of his rearguards turned into beams of light that combined together and shot towards the sky. Then a card shot out of his deck into his hand. "Two mechanical warriors, with the force of a beast, strike down you enemies together! Metalborg, Sin Buster, Legion!" He placed the card on the Vanguard circle, next to the card. On Ur Buster's left appeared a large black and gray robot with gold highlights and a great broadsword.

"Legion already." Shu remarked.

"Yea, this is the best way I could think of to face against your Narukami deck. I call Lionetter." A silver, mechanical lion with cannon on its back appeared in the city on Sora's side. "Sin Buster, Ur Buster, legion attack!" (11000+9000=20000) **[Drive Trigger: Metalborg, Sin Buster – No trigger, Metalborg, Barrengrader – No trigger]**

Both Sin Buster and Ur Buster used their swords to strike down Bargs, causing the wyvern to crash to the ground.

 **[Damage Trigger: Dragonic Kaiser Crimson – No trigger]**

"Sin Buster's skill, I draw one card. Lionetter continues." (9000+3000=12000)

"Djinn of Paranoia guards." (10000+5000=15000) Lionetter rushed towards the downed Bargs, only for a genie to appear and teleport the wyvern away.

"Turn End."

 **Shu: Hand: 4, Damage: 3, Soul: 1, Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: []-[Wyvern Strike, Bargs]-[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

 **Sora: Hand: 5, Damage: 2 (2 flipped), Soul: 5, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: [Metalborg, Lionetter]-[Metalborg, Ur Buster/Metalborg, Sin Buster]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[]**

"My turn, stand and draw. Break the chains which hold you down! Appear on the battlefield like a flash of lightning, almighty emperor of thunder! Ride the Vanguard! My very soul… Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion!" A lightning struck down on Bargs, and Shu's usual dragon appeared. "Generation zone, release." **[Mighty Bolt Dragoon – Grade 1-3]** "Stride Generation! Lightning Dragon Knight, Zorras." A warrior wielding an axe and riding an orange lightning dragon appeared over the city. "Lightning Dragon Knight Zorras attacks." (26000)

"No guard." **[Drive Trigger: Dragonic Deathscythe – No trigger, Rising Phoenix – No trigger, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion – No trigger]**

Zorras fired lightning from his axe at Sin Buster.

 **[Damage Trigger: Metalborg, Mist Ghost – No trigger]**

"Zorras' skill, Lionetter is retired." Zorras' dragon fired lightning from its mouth at Lionetter, removing it from the field. "Boosted by Volt Knuckle, Chatura attacks." (8000+3000+5000+3000=19000)

"No guard." Chatura slashed at Sin Buster with its naginata.

 **[Damage Trigger: Metalborg, Russell Blizzard – No trigger]**

"Chatura's skill, I draw one card and a card in your drop zone goes to the bind zone. Turn End."

 **Shu: Hand: 7, Damage: 3 (1 flipped), Soul: 2, Drop: 2**

 **Front Row: []-[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion]-[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

 **Sora: Hand: 5, Damage: 4 (2 flipped), Soul: 5, Drop: 0, Bind: 1**

 **Front Row: []-[Metalborg, Ur Buster/Metalborg, Sin Buster]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[]**

"It's my turn now, stand and draw. Generation zone, release! **[Metalborg, Sin Buster – Grade 3]** With a will of steel, I shall meet all expectations! Stride Generation! Hyper Metalborg, Heavyduke!" Both Sin Buster and Ur Buster disappeared, and in their place, a gigantic black robot with orange highlights and parts of construction machines all over its body arose. "I'm not done yet. Call, Metalborg, Black Doctor, X Blaise, Barrengrader." A small black pod with multiple arms holding tools, a silver robot whose parts looked like they were made out of the parts of an express train, and a yellow robot whose parts looked like they belonged to a motor grader appeared in the city. "Barrengrader's skill, with a soul blast, it can gain power +2000. I'll use it four times, meaning it gets power +8000. Now, boosted by Black Doctor, Heavyduke attacks." (26000+6000=32000) "Heavyduke's skill, I counterblast 2 and now you can't guard with grade 1 or higher units."

Shu didn't even bother checking his hand. "No guard."

"Triple drive." **[Drive Trigger: Cosmic Hero, Grandguard – No trigger, Metalborg, Russell Blizzard – No trigger, Metalborg, Grasscutter – Critical Trigger]** "Got a critical. I give the critical to Heavyduke and the power to Barrengrader. Smash through the intruders, Industrial Smash!" Heavyduke punched Vermillion down to the ground.

 **[Damage Trigger: Rising Phoenix – No trigger, Dragon Dancer, Anastasia – No trigger]**

"Heavyduke's skill, when this unit's attack hit, I draw cards equal to the number of heart card it has, Heavyduke has two , so I draw two cards. Now, Barrengrader attacks." (11000+2000+2000+2000+2000+5000+7000=31000)

"Perfect guard."

Barrengrader attempted to finish off Vermillion with a chainsaw but Anastasia appeared and used her sash to pull back Barrengrader in the nick of time.

"Turn end."

* * *

Just Sora's turn was done, Mirai and Toru made it to Trade Kings, where Zako was already watching the fight on a flat screen.

"Boss, Toru, you made it," Zako exclaimed.

"Yea," Toru replied as he turned to the screen. "Whoa, they have a GIRS here."

"I know, I was surprised too."

As those two were having their conversation, other people were having their own conversation in the background

"Did they just call that girl boss?"

"No way, she's the leader of the Sanctuary Gang."

"What is she doing here?"

Mirai simply ignored all of it and simply watched the fight.

* * *

 **Shu: Hand: 5, Damage: 5 (1 flipped), Soul: 2, Drop: 4**

 **Front Row: []-[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion]-[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

 **Sora: Hand: 7, Damage: 4 (4 flipped), Soul: 1, Drop: 5, Bind: 1**

 **Front Row: [Metalborg, Barrengrader]-[Metalborg, Ur Buster/Metalborg, Sin Buster]-[]**

 **Back Row: [Metalborg, X Blaise]-[Metalborg, Black Doctor]-[]**

"I see. You kept one front row circle open in order to hold off Warning." Shu stated

"That's right, I heard about your playstyle so I developed a counter strategy."

"In that case, I'll just have to counter your counter.

(A/N: Cue The Thunder Dragon Descends)

Stand and draw. Generation zone, release!" **[Dragonic Kaiser Crimson – Grade 3] "** Reverberate, roar of thunder! Conquer your broken past with the lightning of the future! Stride Generation! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon!" A large red-orange and gold dragon with teal highlights wielding a gold scimitar appeared over the brightness of the city.

"Conquest Dragon!" Sora exclaimed.

"I call Rising Phoenix and Dragonic Deathscythe. Rising Phoenix's skill, I draw one card, and with Deathscythe's skill, Black Doctor is retired." Death fired a wave-like electrical energy blast at Black Doctor, removing it from the field. "Conquest Dragon's skill, I flip up a Conquest in my g-zone to retire Barrengrader…" Conquest raised his sword up and storm clouds appeared. A lightning bolt was then fired from these storm clouds, hitting Barrengrader, destroying it. "…and now my front row units gain power +5000 for every empty front row circle, power +10000 in total. Now Conquest Dragon, rain your lightning upon this battlefield and take control! Thundering Conquest Blade!" (26000+5000+5000=36000)

"Cosmic Hero, Granguard, perfect guard."

Conquest Dragon attempted to strike down Sin Buster with its sword but a blue and white robot with green crystals on its both created a force field to protect Sin Buster

"Triple Drive." **[Drive Trigger: Crownholder Dragon – No trigger, Plasma Dance Dragon – Critical trigger, Mighty Bolt Dragoon – No trigger]** "Critical trigger. All effects to Chatura. With support from Volt Knuckle, Chatura attacks." (8000+3000+5000+5000+5000+5000+3000=34000)

"I guard with Metalborg, Battle Roller, Black Nurse, and Mist Ghost." (11000+10000+10000+5000=36000) Chatura fired multiple bolts of lightning at Sin Buster, but 3 black robots appeared and took the hit instead.

"Boosted by Rising, Deathscythe attacks." (9000+5000+5000+5000=24000)

"No guard." Deathscythe sliced at Sin Buster with its scythe.

"Turn end."

(A/N: end theme here)

 **Shu: Hand: 7, Damage: 5 (3 flipped), Soul: 0, Drop: 7**

 **Front Row: [Dragonic Deathscythe]-[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion]-[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura]**

 **Back Row: [Rising Phoenix]-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

 **Sora: Hand: 2, Damage: 5 (4 flipped), Soul: 1, Drop: 10, Bind: 1**

 **Front Row: []-[Metalborg, Ur Buster/Metalborg, Sin Buster]-[]**

 **Back Row: [Metalborg, X Blaise]-[]-[]**

When Sora's turn came, he was staring down at his cards. " _Dang it, I was so focused on Warning that I forgot the possibility of other G-units,_ " He thought. " _No, I'm still in this. I just need to finish him this turn._ " He then exclaimed, "There's no way I can lose. Stand and draw, I call Metalborg, Russell Blizzard and Metalborg, Grasscutter." A black and yellow robot with parts from a snow plow appeared in front of X Blaise and a red robot with saws and blades appeared behind Sin and Ur Buster. "Grasscutter's skill, I move it to the soul and both of my vanguards gain power +3000. Now, boosted by X Blaise, Russell Blizzard attacks your vanguard. With its skill, both of my vanguards get power +3000." (9000+7000=16000)

"Deathscythe and Crownholder will guard." Russell Blizzard prepared to fire its cannon but two thunder dragons appeared in its line of fire. Seeing as the cannon won't hit its intended target, it pulled it back.

"Metalborg, Sin Buster, Ur Buster, with a will of steel, strike down the opponent. Legion attack!" (20000+3000+3000+3000+3000=32000)

"Plasma Dance Dragon and Deity of Love, Kama will guard. Deathscythe and Chatura will intercept."

"Tch, Twin drive." **[Drive Trigger: Metalborg, Bryknuckle – No trigger, Cosmic Hero, Grandguard – No trigger]**

Both Sin Buster and Ur Buster rushed toward Vermillion but a red dragon and a blonde noble appeared in front of them. They were able to cut them down but Deathscythe's scythe and Chatura's naginata blocked Sin Buster's and Ur Buster's swords and were able to push them back.

"Dang. Turn end."

 **Shu: Hand: 3, Damage: 5 (3 flipped), Soul: 0, Drop: 13**

 **Front Row: []-[Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion]-[]**

 **Back Row: [Rising Phoenix]-[]-[Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid]**

 **Sora: Hand: 3, Damage: 5 (5 flipped), Soul: 1, Drop: 10, Bind: 1**

 **Front Row: [Metalborg, Russell Blizzard]-[Metalborg, Ur Buster/Metalborg, Sin Buster]-[]**

 **Back Row: [Metalborg, X Blaise]-[]-[]**

"Stand and draw. Stride Generation! Supreme Conquering Dragon, Conquest Dragon! I call Garuda and Chatura." Conquest Dragon took his place in the front of the battlefield while two serpentine dragons appeared to either sides of it.

"One more Conquest Dragon!"

"Conquest Dragon's skill, Russell Blizzard is retired and my front row units get power +10000." Once more storm clouds formed and a lightning bolt was fired from them, Hitting Russell Blizzard and removing him from the field.

As this happened, Sora looked at his hand. " _I can guard one attack with Grandguard then the next with Bryknuckle_ ," He thought, " _But after that…_ "

"Conquest Dragon, attack."

"…No guard."

"Triple Drive" **[Drive Trigger: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion – No trigger, Dragonic Kaiser Crimson – No trigger, Crownholder Dragon – No trigger]** Conquest Dragon's blade was able to slice through Sin Buster this time.

 **[Damage Trigger: Metalborg, Grasscutter – Critical Trigger]**

"…It's bitter, but congratulations. You won." Sora sighed

"Thanks, you played well too." Shu replied. He then took his deck and left, the room then the store, passing by Mirai once but never stopping.

"What's his deal," Toru asked. He then glanced over to where Mirai was standing only to find her walking towards the exit. "Oy, Boss," he said before he and Zako followed.

"Boss?" Sora asked to no one in particular. When he stepped out, he saw the girl leave and the two guys, who he recognized from yesterday. "So that girl was the Sanctuary Gang's leader. This day was even more interesting than I imagined." He then stepped out as well.

* * *

-Ending Song-

Anokoro mada nani mo shirazu ni muchū ni natte kādo o kasane

Atarimae ni kawasu egao no mabushi-sa mo yorokobi mo motte ita

Kodokuna tatakai no naka de oretachi ga mi teta no wa

Kitto onaji hibi, Onaji kiokudattakara

Iwanakute mo kikanakute mo ima kōshite i rareru dake de

Umeyouga nai kūhaku sae issho ni itatte wakaru

Mae o muite korekara mo oretachi wa tomoni ikou shōri mezashite

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and themes are posted on my page**


	4. Ride 4

**Sorry for taking so long. Standard disclaimers apply**

* * *

The Saturday after Shu's and Sora's fight, Sora was in Trade Kings, just finishing a fight with someone else. As he was putting his deck back…

"Oy"

Sora turned around to find Mirai glaring daggers into him.

* * *

-Opening Song-

tsuyosa wo motometa mujakisa ga naze  
hagayui kizuna wo azawarau youni  
hanarete shimatta kokoro wa ima mo  
kienai itami wo kakushi motta mama

doko de machigatta no darou  
hikikaesenai yume no tochuu de

kotae wa itsuka wakarusa  
kachi tsuzukeru koto de shoumei shiyou  
koukai wo nuguu tameni  
tsuranuke, mou nani karamo nido to nige wa shinai

* * *

Ride 4: Witches vs Machines

As Sora and Mirai stared at each other other, people started to wonder what was happening.

"Hey, isn't that the Sanctuary Gang's leader?"

"She's here again."

"What does she want with Sora."

"I bet you she wants to fight him."

"And how my I help you?" Sora asked.

"The name's Mirai, and I don't enjoy it when people attempt to steal my prey." She responded bluntly

"Prey?" At first Sora was confused, but after a little bit of thinking, he figured out what she was talking about. "Ah, you're angry that I tried to defeat Shu before you could take your revenge."

"Yea. Even though he won, I still don't like the action one bit."

"So… What will you do about it?"

"That's obvious." She then took out her vanguard deck.

"Just what I expected."

Mirai then went to the other side of the table and placed her deck down. After finishing up the preparations, they imagined themselves on Cray, within a temple in the United Sanctuary.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Metalborg, Blackboi." On Cray, Sora turned into a small black, samurai-like robot.

"Little Witch, LuLu." Mirai became a small witch who, unlike her card art, had pink eyes and purple hair. "I prefer going second, so you start."

"If you say so. Draw, I ride Metalborg, Mist Ghost, Blackboi moves back." Blackboi moved back and in his place, a sleek, navy blue robot appeared. "That's all"

"Draw, I ride Emerald Witch, LaLa." LuLu was replaced by a witch in green. "I call Tsunagai." Next to LaLa, a brown haired priest with a machine gun appeared. "Tsunagai attacks." (8000)

"No guard."

Tsunagai fired his machine gun at Mist Ghost.

 **[Damage Trigger: Metalborg, Black Doctor – No trigger]**

"Now LaLa attacks." (7000)

"I don't guard."

 **[Drive Trigger: Battle Sister, Tarte – No trigger]**

LaLa fired a green beam from her staff towards Mist Ghost

 **[Damage Trigger: Metalborg, Battle Roller – Critical trigger]**

"Tch"

"Turn end"

 **Mirai: Hand: 5, Damage: 0, Soul: 1, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Emerald Witch, LaLa]-[Imperial Shine Guard, Tsunagai]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[]**

 **Sora: Hand: 5, Damage: 2, Soul: 0, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Metalborg, Mist Ghost]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[Metalborg, Blackboi]-[]**

"Alright, My turn, draw. I ride Metalborg, Ur Buster." The navy blue robot disappeared and was replaced by a slim black and gray robot with a red sword. "Call, X Blaise." A Silver robot with train parts appeared next to Ur Buster. "With boost from Blackboi, my vanguard attacks LaLa" (9000+5000=14000)

"No guard."

 **[Drive Trigger: Metalborg, Barrengrader – No trigger]**

Ur Buster sliced through LaLa with its sword.

 **[Damage Trigger: Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo – No trigger]**

"Now, X Blaise attacks." (7000+3000=10000)

"I guard with Tsunagai." (7000+5000=12000)

X Blaise rushed towards LaLa, only for a different brown-haired priest to appear and fire off his machine gun to stop it.

"Turn end"

 **Mirai: Hand: 4, Damage: 1, Soul: 1, Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: []-[Emerald Witch, LaLa]-[Imperial Shine Guard, Tsunagai]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[]**

 **Sora: Hand: 5, Damage: 2, Soul: 1, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Metalborg, Ur Buster]-[Metalborg, X Blaise]**

 **Back Row: []-[Metalborg, Blackboi]-[]**

"It's my turn, stand and draw. Ride, Battle Sister, Tarte." The emerald green witch was replaced with Mirai in a nun outfit with a rocket launcher. "Tsunagai attacks X Blaise." (8000)

" _She didn't call any rearguards and is going after mine. She must be going on the defensive._ " He thought. "In that case, Devil Loader guards." (7000+5000=12000)

Tsunagai attempted to fire his machine gun to destroy X Blaise, but was stopped by a heavily modified steam roller.

" _Guess he figured out what I was up to. No matter, I'll win._ " She thought. "Now, Tarte attacks your vanguard."

"No guard."

 **[Drive Trigger – Silent Tom – No Trigger]**

Tarte fired a rocket at Ur Buster

 **[Damage Trigger – Metalborg Russell Blizzard – No Trigger]**

"Turn end"

 **Mirai: Hand: 5, Damage: 1, Soul: 2, Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: []-[Battle Sister, Tarte]-[Imperial Shine Guard, Tsunagai]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[]**

 **Sora: Hand: 4, Damage: 3, Soul: 1, Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: []-[Metalborg, Ur Buster]-[Metalborg, X Blaise]**

 **Back Row: []-[Metalborg, Blackboi]-[]**

"Alright, time to even the playing field, stand and draw. Steel warrior, appear here and now. Ride, Metalborg, Sin Buster!" Ur Buster was replaced by a larger, black and gray robot with a broadsword. "I call Lionetter." The mecha lion appeared next to Sin Buster. "X Blaise attacks your rearguard." (7000+3000=10000)

" _Trying to lower down my resources are we._ " She thought. "I guard with LaLa." (8000+5000=13000)

X Blaise tried to rush towards Tsunagai but LaLa appeared and put up a green barrier that protected Tsunagai before disappearing.

"Boost by Blackboi, Sin Buster attacks." (11000+5000=16000)

"No guard"

 **[Drive Trigger: Metalborg, Mist Ghost – No Trigger, Metalborg, Black Nurse – Heal Trigger]**

"Got a heal trigger, power to Lionetter and I heal one damage."

Sin Buster struck down Tarte with its broadsword

 **[Damage Trigger: Rose Red Witch, CooCoo – No trigger]**

"Lionetter attacks." (9000+3000+5000=17000)

"I guard with Oracle Guardian, Nike."

Lionetter fired its cannons at Tarte, who was still recovering from the previous attack. Luckily for her, a statue appeared and took the hit instead.

"Turn end."

 **Mirai: Hand: 3, Damage: 2, Soul: 2, Drop: 3**

 **Front Row: []-[Battle Sister, Tarte]-[Imperial Shine Guard, Tsunagai]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[]**

 **Sora: Hand: 5, Damage: 2, Soul: 2, Drop: 2**

 **Front Row: [Metalborg, Lionetter]-[Metalborg, Sin Buster]-[Metalborg, X Blaise]**

 **Back Row: []-[Metalborg, Blackboi]-[]**

" _She's really blocking a lot of my attacks. I guess this is her defense against my legion and stride._ " Sora thought as she stood her units and drew her cards.

"Envelop the universe with your scarlet glow, great valkyrie of battle! Ride, Scarlet Witch, CoCo!" Tarte was replaced by the familiar red-headed witch. "LuLu's skill, I call her from the soul and put two Oracle Think Tanks from the soul to the drop to draw a card. Then I activate CoCo's skill. Since I have zero cards in the soul, I get to counterblast 2 to draw 2 cards."

"Oracle Think Tank's specialty, the capability to draw multiple cards in one turn." Sora stated.

"Yep, but I'm not quite finished yet. Generation zone, release!" **[Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo – Grade 1-3]** "Stride Generation, Soaring Auspicious Beast, Kirin." Now appearing on the battlefield was a yellow creature with the body of a giraffe and the head of a dragon. "I move Tsunagai back and call Silent Tom and Battle Sister, Glace." Tsunagai moved back and in front of him, mummy in a business suit appeared. And in front of LuLu, a nun with metal gloves appeared. "LuLu boosts, Glace attacks." (8000+3000+5000=16000)

"Black Nurse guards." (11000+10000=21000)

Glace jumped up and attempted to punch the robot in the face. However, a feminine looking black robot appeared in front of her and took the hit instead.

"Now, Kirin attacks." (25000)

Sora looked at his hand, then declared, "No guard"

"Triple drive" **[Drive Trigger: Emerald Witch, LaLa – No Trigger, Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger, Scarlet Witch, CoCo – No Trigger]**

"Critical trigger, Critical to Kirin and power to Tom."

Kirin fired a beam from its mouth towards Sin Buster.

 **[Damage Trigger: Metalborg, Lionetter – No Trigger, Metalborg, Black Doctor – No trigger]**

"Kirin's skill, I look at the top 2 cards of my deck, add one of them to my hand and place the other one on the bottom. Now, boosted by Tsunagai, Silent Tom attacks." (8000+8000+5000=16000)

Sora looked at his hand again, which contained Metalborg, Russell Blizzard, Mist Ghost, Barrengrader, and Sin Buster. " _I seriously drew into too many grade 3's._ " He thought. "No guard."

Glace jumped up and attempted to punch Sin Buster again, this time succeeding.

 **[Damage Trigger: Metalborg, Grass Cutter – Critical Trigger]**

"Turn End."

 **Mirai: Hand: 7, Damage: 2 (2 flipped), Soul: 0, Drop: 6**

 **Front Row: [Battle Sister, Glace]-[Scarlet Witch, CoCo]-[Silent Tom]**

 **Back Row: [Little Witch, LuLu]-[]-[ Imperial Shine Guard, Tsunagai]**

 **Sora: Hand: 4, Damage: 5, Soul: 2, Drop: 3**

 **Front Row: [Metalborg, Lionetter]-[Metalborg, Sin Buster]-[Metalborg, X Blaise]**

 **Back Row: []-[Metalborg, Blackboi]-[]**

" _Damn, the difference between our damage is way too much for my liking. So this is her level of skill._ "He thought. "However, I'm no slouch either. My turn, stand and draw. X Blaise moves back and I call Metalborg, Barrengrader." X Blaise moved back in in its former place came a yellow robot made from parts of an unfamiliar construction vehicle. Barrengrader's soulblast, he gets power +2000. I use it twice so power +4000. Now, seek mate!" Golden energy came out of Sin Buster and shot up towards the sky. On Earth, Sora placed four cards from his drop zone into his deck, searched the deck for a specific card, and placed his deck down after shuffling it. "Two mechanical warriors, with the force of a beast, strike down your enemies together! Metalborg, Ur Buster, Legion!" He placed the card on the Vanguard circle, next to Sin Buster. On Sin Buster's left, Ur buster appeared. "I call Mist Ghost." Behind Lionetter came a sleek, navy blue robot. "Mist Ghost's skill, with one counterblast, Sin Buster and Ur Buster both get power +4000. Now, legion attack! With Sin Buster's skill, you can't guard with grade 1 or higher units." (20000+5000+4000+4000=33000)

"No guard"

"Twin drive" **[Drive Trigger: Metalborg, Grass Cutter – Critical Trigger, Metalborg, Bryknuckle – No Trigger]**

"Got a critical trigger, critical to my vanguard, and power to Barrengrader."

Both Sin Buster and Ur Buster struck at CoCo with their blades.

 **[Damage Trigger: Silent Tom – No Trigger, Battle Sister, Tarte – No Trigger]**

"Sin Buster's skill, I draw one card. Now, Lionetter attacks." (9000+3000+7000=19000)

"Psychic Bird guards." (10000+10000=20000)

Lionetter rushed towards CoCo but a little yellow bird appeared and distracted Lionetter long enough for CoCo to create a barrier.

"Barrengrader, continue the assault." (11000+2000+2000+5000+7000=27000)

"No guard."

Barrengrader, with a chainsaw struck down at CoCo. She dodged, but the resulting shockwave and debris sent her flying back.

 **[Damage Trigger: Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

"Turn End"

 **Mirai: Hand: 6, Damage: 5 (2 flipped), Soul: 0, Drop: 7**

 **Front Row: [Battle Sister, Glace]-[Scarlet Witch, CoCo]-[Silent Tom]**

 **Back Row: [Little Witch, LuLu]-[]-[Imperial Shine Guard, Tsunagai]**

 **Sora: Hand: 6, Damage: 5, Soul: 0, Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: [Metalborg, Lionetter]-[Metalborg, Ur Buster/Metalborg, Sin Buster]-[Metalborg, Barrengrader]**

 **Back Row: [Metalborg, Mist Ghost]-[Metalborg, Blackboi]-[ Metalborg, X Blaise]**

" _Looks like I evened things up. However, why do I feel so nervous._ " Sora thought as Mirai simply smiled at the current situation, stood her units, and drew her card.

(A/N: Cue Misaki no Theme)

"Generation zone, release." **[Rose Red Witch, CooCoo – Grade 3]** "No matter what my future holds, the flower hidden in my heart will never wilt! Stride generation! Floral Witch Master, MiMi." On Cray, a new witch has appeared. "MiMi's skill, by discarding one witch card from my hand, you can either take one damage or discard two cards from your hand."

"What the…" Sora gasped, as he didn't see this coming.

"If you choose to take the damage, the trigger is nullified." Mirai continued. "So, what will it be?"

"My answer is obvious." Sora stated as he discard two cards from his hand to the drop.

"Boosted by LuLu, Glace attacks." (8000+3000+5000=16000)

"Grass Cutter guards." (11000+10000=21000)

Glace prepared to punch Sin Buster but the appearance of Grass Cutter prevented her from doing so.

"Floral Witch Master, MiMi. Flower Light Geyser!" (25000)

"Cosmic Hero, Granguard!" (Null)

MiMi fired a pink beam from her staff towards Sin Buster, but Granguard appeared and created a green barrier made out of multiple hexagons to prevent the attack from hitting.

"Triple Drive"

 **[Drive Trigger: Silent Tom – No Trigger, Arbitrator, Ame-No-Sagiri – No Trigger]**

"Third check." Everybody was looking at this cardfight, anxious about what Mirai would get.

 **[Drive Trigger: Nebula Witch, NoNo – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand trigger, all effects to Glace."

Sora looked stunned at this turned of events, but then took a deep breath then returned to a calm face.

"It's over, isn't it?" Mirai asked.

"If you know that, then continue," Sora stated.

Mirai simply rested her unit. "Glace!" (8000+3000+5000=16000)

Glace jumped up once more and punched Sin Buster in the face

 **[Damage Trigger: Metalborg, Devil Loader – Draw Trigger]**

(A/N: End theme here)

"Looks like I lost." Sora stated.

"Hey, you didn't do too badly. If I didn't draw that stand trigger, then I wouldn't have won this turn." She encouraged. "Of course, I would have won next turn then."

"How confident of you."

Mirai simply just smiled, gathered her cards and left. And, unbeknownst to those two, someone else was watching.

"An impressive battle." Shu was watching the fight almost the entire time. Next to him was Takeru, who was furiously looking over his deck. "Looks like stronger cardfighters are finally showing their faces around here." He then went to another part of the store to cardfight someone else.

* * *

-Ending Song-

Anokoro mada nani mo shirazu ni muchū ni natte kādo o kasane

Atarimae ni kawasu egao no mabushi-sa mo yorokobi mo motte ita

Kodokuna tatakai no naka de oretachi ga mi teta no wa

Kitto onaji hibi, Onaji kiokudattakara

Iwanakute mo kikanakute mo ima kōshite i rareru dake de

Umeyouga nai kūhaku sae issho ni itatte wakaru

Mae o muite korekara mo oretachi wa tomoni ikou shōri mezashite

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**


	5. Ride 5

**Standard accuracy disclaimers apply**

* * *

On a regular Saturday morning, Shu was simply in his casual clothes, lying on a park bench, listening to music on his headphones when a shadow suddenly looms over him.

* * *

-Opening Song-

tsuyosa wo motometa mujakisa ga naze  
hagayui kizuna wo azawarau youni  
hanarete shimatta kokoro wa ima mo  
kienai itami wo kakushi motta mama

doko de machigatta no darou  
hikikaesenai yume no tochuu de

kotae wa itsuka wakarusa  
kachi tsuzukeru koto de shoumei shiyou  
koukai wo nuguu tameni  
tsuranuke, mou nani karamo nido to nige wa shinai

* * *

Ride 5: Dragon Empire Showdown

When Shu felt that the rays of sunlight were no longer hitting his face, he opened his eyes to find a purple haired guy over him.

"What?" Shu asked. The guy moved out of the way so that Shu could sit up and get a good look at him. He wasn't that much taller than Shu but was very muscular. He had black eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt, a black belt, gray trousers, and black shoes. "Ah, class rep." Shu recognized him as the class representative of his class.

"The name is Kagekatsu Hikari, Ryuga-san. But please, refer to me by my first name." He stated.

"If you say so. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Here." Kagekatsu handed Shu a black notebook.

"My notebook?"

"You left it in class yesterday."

"Thank you but you didn't need to."

"It's a class representative's job to help other students." He crossed his arms allowing Shu to see that he was wearing a deck holder as an armband, and the holder itself had a familiar stylized v on it.

"You play vanguard?"

"Yea," He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"It's a pretty simple reason really." Shu then stood up, causing Kagekatsu to step back a little to give him space, then pulled out his own deck box.

"I see now. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Both of them were prepared for a vanguard match against each other. But then…

"Oy!" Both of them turned to the where the voice came from to find Takeru and Nena running towards them. When they stopped, they were both panting for air. But, unlike Nena, who could barely stand up, Takeru looked energized after a few breaths. "Shu Ryuga, I challenge you to another match."

"Excuse me," Kagekatsu responded, causing Takeru to turn his head towards him. "He already challenged me to a match. So, according to societal conventions, I get to fight him first."

Takeru, however, was still determined. "In that case, I challenge you to a fight to see who'll fight with Ryuga-san first."

"You really have no respect, young boy."

"Just fight him." Shu suddenly said.

"Huh," Kagekatsu responded.

"He looks like he won't stop unless he gets what he wants. Besides, it'll give me an excuse to look at your skills."

"Talk about sly." Kagekatsu then turned back to Takeru. "Alright, I accept your challenge."

They then went to a table to cardfight. After all of the preparations were complete, they imagined themselves on top an imperial japan-esque castle in the Dragon Empire under the crescent moon.

"Stand up… Vanguard."

"Spark Kid Dragoon." A young boy riding a small orange dragon appeared on one end of the castle. Unlike its card art, it had brown hair and Takeru's facial features.

"Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo." A young demon in a ninja outfit wielding a sickle appeared on the other end. Similarly to Spark Kid, he possessed the facial features of Kagekatsu.

"Murakumo, huh," Shu commented.

"I'll let you go first, young boy." Kagekatsu said.

"The name is Takeru." He stated as he drew his card. "I ride Assault Eradicator, Saikei. Dragoon moves back." In Dragoon's place, a young boy wielding a jagged sword with a tiny dragon on his shoulder appeared, while Dragoon reappeared behind him. "Turn end."

"Draw. I ride Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart. Onifundo moves back." In a puff of smoke, Onifundo disappears and in his place a cart wheel with a face in the middle appeared, with Onifundo appearing behind him. "Boosted by Onifundo, my vanguard attacks." (7000+5000=12000)

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check." **[Drive trigger: Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube – No trigger]**

Oboro cart suddenly and somehow jumps up and crashes into Saikei while spinning.

"Damage trigger check." **[Damage trigger: Eradicator, Ignition Dragon – No trigger]**

"That's all for me."

 **Takeru: Hand: 5, Damage: 1, Soul: 0, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Assault Eradicator, Saikei]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[Spark Kid Dragoon]-[]**

 **Kagekatsu: Hand: 6, Damage: 0, Soul: 0, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo]-[]**

"Alright my turn." Takeru then drew his card. "I ride Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon." Saikei was replaced by reddish dragon. "I call Spark Rain Dragon." Next to Thunder Boom came a red dragon with golden horns. "Boosted by Spark Kid Dragoon, Thunder Boom strikes." (10000+4000=14000)

"No guard."

"Drive check." **[Drive trigger: Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan – No trigger]**

Thunder Boom formed a lightning bolt in its hand and smashed it down upon Oboro Cart.

 **[Damage trigger: Stealth Dragon, Runestar – No trigger]**

"Now Spark Rain Dragon attacks." (9000+3000=12000)

"I won't guard that either."

Spark Rain Dragon slashed at Oboro Cart with electricity-emitting claws.

 **[Damage trigger: Stealth Beast, White Heron – No trigger]**

"Turn end"

 **Takeru: Hand: 5, Damage: 1, Soul: 1, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: [Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon]-[Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[Spark Kid Dragoon]-[]**

 **Kagekatsu: Hand: 6, Damage: 2, Soul: 0, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo]-[]**

"Alright, my turn. Stand and draw. I ride Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube. I call Stealth Dragon, Runestar."

Oboro Cart was replaced with an oni with a katana on top of a giant frog and a dragon in a green yukata with a giant shuriken in its hand appeared next to him.

"Runestar attacks Spark Rain Dragon." (9000)

"I guard with Dragon Mage." (9000+5000=14000)

"Boosted by Onifundo, Dokube attacks." (9000+5000=14000)

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check." **[Drive Trigger: Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie – No trigger]**

The frog Dokube was riding on extended its tongue at Thunder Boom wrapping it around its arm. After that Dokube used the opening to move in and attack Thunder Boom with his katana.

 **[Damage Trigger: Mighty Bolt Dragoon – No trigger]**

"Turn End."

 **Takeru: Hand: 4, Damage: 2, Soul: 1, Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: [Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon]-[Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[Spark Kid Dragoon]-[]**

 **Kagekatsu: Hand: 6, Damage: 2, Soul: 1, Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: []-[Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube]-[Stealth Dragon, Rune Star]**

 **Back Row: []-[Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo]-[]**

"My turn again. Stand and draw. I ride Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon." Thunder Boom was replaced by a golden and scarlet dragon wielding a sword. "I use Spark Kid Dragoon's skill, paying one counter blast and sending him to the soul. I can check the top 5 cards of my deck for one grade 3. I add another Vowing Sword Dragon. I call Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan and Egghelm Dracokid." A warrior wearing red armor wielding two electricity filled daggers riding a dragon whose scales are the same color as the warriors armor appeared next to Vowing, and behind the warrior was a small dragon with an eggshell on top of its head. "Vowing Sword Dragon attacks." (11000)

"I'll take it."

"Twin drive check." [ **Drive trigger: Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux – Critical trigger, Assault Eradicator, Saikei – No trigger]**

"Critical trigger! Power to Zuitan and critical to my vanguard."

Vowing struck at Zuitan with its sword

 **[Damage trigger: Stealth Rogue of Revelations, Yasuie – No trigger, Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka – No trigger]**

"Spark Rain Dragon attacks." (9000+3000=12000)

"Runestar intercepts." (9000+5000=14000)

Spark Rain Dragon flew towards Dokube was its claws were intercepted by Runestar's shuriken.

"Zuitan!" (9000+5000+7000=21000)

"No guard."

Zuitan struck at Dokube with his daggers.

 **[Damage trigger: Stealth Beast, Cat Devil – Critical trigger]**

"Turn end"

 **Takeru: Hand: 5, Damage: 2, Soul: 2, Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: [Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon]-[Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon]-[Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid]**

 **Kagekatsu: Hand: 6, Damage: 5, Soul: 1, Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: []-[Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo]-[]**

Takeru looked towards the field and smiled. " _5 damage to my 2. A pretty good start._ " He thought.

"Don't get cocky young boy." Kagekatsu suddenly said, causing Takeru to look up at him. "The flow of a match can change in one turn." That saying suddenly caused Takeru to flashback to Shu's match with Toru and how he managed to turn the tables in one turn. As he did that, Kagekatsu stood his units and drew his card. "Darkness is in the heart, a hundred demons are your followers! Appear, ultimate ninja! Ride, Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse"." Dokube disappeared in a puff of smoke, and from that smoke, a black, wingless dragon in ninja armor with a dagger in its left hand and a black ring behind him appeared.

"Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse"?" Nena gasped, thinking that Kagekatsu would ride Yasuie. Shu simply looked on intently.

"Hyakki Vogue's skill, I pay two counter blasts to search my deck for one other Hyakki Vogue and superior call it." Suddenly, Hyakki Vogue split into two. "Now, generation zone, release!" **[Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie – Grade 3]** "A past filled with darkness, and over a billion possibilities for the future! Stride generation! Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Hyakki Vogue Nayuta!" appearing on the battle field was and older version of Hyakki Vogue. It wore a different outfit and lacked the black ring. It held a giant black shuriken with dragon decals on it on its left hand and two katanas with sheathed on its right side.

"Hyakki… Vogue… Nayuta." Takeru said, shocked by the appearance of an unknown g-unit.

"I activate Onifundo's skill, with a soul blast, I return him to the hand and search the top 3 cards for a card to superior call." He looked at the top 3 and gained a smirk. "I superior call Stealth Dragon, Oboro Keeper." Suddenly, on Nayuta's right, a slim black dragon with a katana appeared. "I activate Nayuta's skill, I put my rearguard Hyakki Vogue on the bottom of the deck to clone another of my rearguards. I superior call another Oboro Keeper." Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Hyakki Vogue disappeared and another Oboro Keeper appeared in its place. "The clone also gets power +10000. I call Ataka. Now my clone Oboro Keeper attacks." (9000+10000=19000)

"No guard."

Oboro Keeper suddenly disappeared, then reappeared behind Vowing Sword, striking with its katana.

 **[Damage trigger: Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon – No trigger]**

"Now Nayuta attacks." (26000)

"No guard."

Nayuta threw its shuriken, which suddenly split into multiple copies. Vowing tried to cut down the real one but ended up getting only the clones as the shurikens continued to circle around.

"Triple drive" **[Drive** **trigger: Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart – No trigger, Stealth Dragon, Hiden Scroll – Stand trigger, Stealth Beast, Metamorfox – No trigger]**

"Stand trigger, all effects to my clone Oboro." As Oboro stood up once more, Vowing focused on the shurikens, not knowing that Nayuta was above, one katana unsheathed in its hand. Nayuta dropped down and struck down Vowing.

 **[Damage trigger: Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid – No trigger]**

"Now, boosted by Ataka, Oboro Keeper attacks." (9000+7000=16000)

On Vowing's side, Oboro Keeper appeared and attempted to cut him down, only to be stopped by a green haired spear wielder.

"I guard with Pollux." (11000+10000=21000)

While Oboro was able to cut down Polux with ease, it couldn't avoid clashing swords with Vowing. So, Oboro escaped instead.

"Now, my other Oboro attacks." (9000+10000+5000=24000)

As the original escaped, the clone Oboro Keeper snuck up on Vowing and struck him from behind.

 **[Damage trigger: Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle – Critical trigger]**

"I activate the skill of my Oboro Keeper, placing them on top of my deck of search my deck for one grade 3 to add to my hand. I choose Hyakki Vogue. I then shuffle my deck. Turn End"

 **Takeru: Hand: 4, Damage: 5, Soul: 2, Drop: 2**

 **Front Row: [Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon]-[Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon]-[Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid]**

 **Kagekatsu: Hand: 10, Damage: 5, Soul: 2, Drop: 2**

 **Front Row: []-[Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "** **Яeverse"** **]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka]**

" _You have got to be kidding me with that hand size._ " Takeru thought.

" _And I thought Oracle Think Tank drew a lot._ " Nena thought.

Takeru stood his units and drew his card without a word, thinking about his next move. "Generation zone, release!" **[Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon – Grade 3]** "Stride Generation, Lightning Dragon Knight, Zorras." Takeru appeared on Cray as a warrior wielding a axe riding on an orange dragon. "I call Saikei. Zorras attacks." (26000)

"Perfect guard." (Null)

Zorras fired electricity from his axe but a young girl in a white yukata appeared and created a barrier of feathers that redirected the lightning.

"Triple drive" **[Drive trigger: Dragon Dancer, Anastasia – No trigger, Mighty Bolt Dragoon – No trigger, Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle – Critical trigger]**

"Critical trigger, all effects to Spark Rain Dragon. Boosted by Saikei, Spark Rain Dragon attacks." (9000+3000+5000+7000=24000)

"I guard with Hiden Scroll and Dokube." (11000+10000+5000=26000)

Spark Rain flew up to try and strike at Hyakki Vogue but was stopped by Hiden and Dokube striking his wings.

"Now, boosted by Egghelm Dracokid, Zuitan attacks." (9000+7000=16000)

"Onifundo guards." (11000+10000=21000)

Zuitan attempted to fly towards Hyakki, but Onifundo ensnared his dragon's legs, preventing him from doing so.

Takeru looked downtrodden after all of his attack failed. "Turn end."

 **Takeru: Hand: 6, Damage: 5, Soul: 2, Drop: 3**

 **Front Row: [Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon]-[Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon]-[Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan]**

 **Back Row: [Assault Eradicator, Saikei]-[]-[Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid]**

 **Kagekatsu: Hand: 5, Damage: 5, Soul: 2, Drop: 7**

 **Front Row: []-[Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "** **Яeverse"** **]-[]**

 **Back Row: []-[]-[Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka]**

"His style hasn't changed one bit," Shu commented.

"Not bad, but I expected more power from a deck like yours," Kagekatsu said.

"This isn't over yet," Takeru said.

"Good spirit young boy. In that case, I'll hit you with everything I got. Stand and draw, I call Hyakki Vogue and Oboro Cart."

"He's not going to stride!" Nena said, surprised at what Kagekatsu did.

"Oboro Cart's skill," Kagekatsu continued, "I counter blast one to superior a third Hyakki Vogue." Hyakki Vogue split into three identical entities. "Now, Hyakki Vogue's Limit Break!" Both Nena and Takeru were surprised at Kagekatsu's use of a Limit Break while Shu simply smiled at this development. "I lock Oboro Cart and Ataka…" Suddenly black rings surrounded Oboro Cart and Ataka and they were put into a black sphere with the back rings still around them, depriving them of their movement, "…and all of my Hyakki Vogue units get power +10000."

" _No worries, I can still guard against this._ " Takeru thought.

"I call Metamorfox. Metamorfox's skill activate, I unlock Oboro Cart." A fox/ninja hybrid appeared and used his sword to cut Oboro Cart out of the lock. "Now, one more limit break! I lock Metamorfox and Oboro Cart to give all of my Hyakki Vogue units another power +10000."

"Three Hyakki Vogue units at 31000 power." Nena said, surprised that level of power could be achieved so easily.

"Impressive," Shu commented. Takeru said nothing, simply looking at his hand and field with worry.

"My right Hyakki Vogue attacks." (11000+10000+10000=31000)

Takeru continued to frantically look at his card, trying to find a way out. When he couldn't he simply sighed, "No guard."

Hyakki Vogue created a tornado that hit Vowing Sword Dragon head on.

 **[Damage trigger: Eradicator, Dragon Mage – Draw trigger]**

"Not a bad battle young boy," Kagekatsu said, "but you still have a long way to go."

Takeru simply took his cards and started to look over them to the side.

"What's with that kid and his lack of respect for his seniors?"

"Sorry about Takeru." Kagekatsu looked to the side to find Nena talking to him. "He's just sad that he lost so easily."

"I guess so." Kagekatsu then turned to Shu. "We still have a fight to start."

"Yea," Shu replied.

Nena then walked to Takeru to try and comfort him. "Come on, let's watch this match. Maybe watching Shu fight might help you finds what's missing."

Takeru looked up at Nena and put away his deck. "Alright." They both turned to the table, where Kagekatsu and Shu were already prepared.

"Stand up… vanguard!"

* * *

-Ending Song-

Anokoro mada nani mo shirazu ni muchū ni natte kādo o kasane

Atarimae ni kawasu egao no mabushi-sa mo yorokobi mo motte ita

Kodokuna tatakai no naka de oretachi ga mi teta no wa

Kitto onaji hibi, Onaji kiokudattakara

Iwanakute mo kikanakute mo ima kōshite i rareru dake de

Umeyouga nai kūhaku sae issho ni itatte wakaru

Mae o muite korekara mo oretachi wa tomoni ikou shōri mezashite

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Updates will be irregular.**


	6. Notice

Sorry for the lack of updates, I have a lot of school things to do and some other things outside of school. Not only that, but I'm drawing a blank on this story. So I'm letting you think of ideas for me. Send them through PM. The winner will get the deck of their choice to be featured. 2 rule though. 1, it has to involve the main characters (Shu, Mirai, or Sora). 2 you cannot use decks of the clan the main characters use (So no Narukami, Oracle Think Tank, or Dimension Police decks please). Once again, I'm sorry and please help. FanOfKings out.


End file.
